nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Omora Misaki
'Character First Name:' Misaki 'Character Last Name:' Omora 'IMVU Username:' MisakiOmora 'Nickname: (optional)' The Late Fire Bird 'Age:' 18 'Date of Birth:' 2th of January, 182NA 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity: '''''Amegakurian 'Height:' 6.2" 'Weight:' 150lbs 'Blood Type:' 0+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Jaguro (what remains of the Hidden leaf) 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' MIsaki is your standart neutral character. Nothing too special to be said about that. He tends to overthink things, to the point that there is no longer a need to act. He is intelligent and calculative. In terms of moral, he has very little or none. He rarely gets angry or even agitated. However, he does have a very developed sense of humour and understanding of the human logic. Not a lot can get him motivated, but he is pretty passionate about the things dear to him. Easy to communicate with, he is often the comic relief on the group. Besides all that, he does have a soft spot0 A grim side of his personality that was caused by a sudden event in his life. 'Behaviour:' Normally, he prefers not to engage in battles. When he does, he prefers to keep his distance and examine his enemy before actually acting. He would crack jokes and often make fun of his fellow shinobi, perhaps taking the joke too far at times. Most often, he is seen writting in his little note book with a calm expression. What does it contain, remains a mistery. 'Nindo: (optional)' 'What's the point of rushing it, if we are all going to die eventually?' 'Summoning:' None... he is working on it, though! 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Omora clan is best known for their revolutionary recipes for making pork soup. That's what they were doing for ages, even outdoing the famous Ramen at one point. The Omora brand is a symbol of top class in all traditional cuisine. Misaki is the first one to strain from that path. 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Sword and his bare hands 'Strengths ' Taijutsu and Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Medical jutsu and genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Traditional Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 10 kunai, 1 sword, 2 medium scrolls, 2 paper bombs Total: 39 'Jutsu List:' Fire Release: Fire style: Fire ball jutsu Fire style: Infernal Demon wall Fire style: Dragon fire jutsu Fire style: Burning rain jutsu Fire style: Flame repulsion jutsu Fire style: Great phoenix roam (which leads up to) - Heavence Piercing Column Taijutsu abillities: 1th Gate- Gate of awakening 'Enemies:' ANBU and Orochi Kerama 'Background Information:' As stated above, the Omora clan had never been keen on taking part in the shinobi world. Moreover, none of them knew how to use chakra or even hold a kunai. That changed with the birth of Misaki. His parents ( Akio and Kokora Omora) wanted him to be the next main Chef in the Omora's brand. His father was very determined to include him into the family business but was never really able to grasp his attention. In time, it became clear that their son was able to use chakra and took interest in being recruited as a gening. It took some time, but they finally realized that this was a golden opportunity. The Omora clan would soon be known for more then food, they thought. Misaki's interest, however, didn't last very long. He skipped classes and ,flat out, refused to advance. However, he did train by himself. At the age of 12, he was able to fluently use different fire style techniques. He kept missing classes and performing badly at every exam, though. His parents and sensais were confused, since he clearly displayed potential. One time, his sensai walked into him training and was amazed by his control over fire jutsus at such a young age. After having an inspring discussion with him, Misaki revealed his reasoning. He didn't want to advance on purpose, because he didn't want to shoulder the responsibility of other's death. He couldn't take being the cause of someone's demise on the battlefield. However, a few weeks later... he met a girl. They were both young and naive but... Misaki formed a very intense bond with her. They were friends and then, as time went on, lovers. This girl, Tenshi Hyuga, gave him a reason to advance in and improve his skills. He wanted to protect her, at all costs. After the first week they first met, Misaki took the chuning exam with ease. Things were looking up for the young ninja. Unfortunately, his life quickly took a sharp turn and he was faced with the reality that preserving'' love in the ninja world in extremely hard. After a mission, Tenshi went missing. Misaki gave up on the jounin exam and began searching for her, roaming the outskirts for weeks with to result. He was begining to go collapse. It happaned exactly as he predicted- that one day he wont be able to protect what he loved and was dear to him. He never did find her, but he found the organization that was responcible for attacking Tenshi's squad. They were rogue ninjas that were able to consume all chakra based attacks, by using a curtain seal printed on their armor, and finish the target with their massive blunt weapons. Needles to say, Misaki's fire attacks did nothing to them. He barely escaped with his life, fooling them that they managed to slay him. He didn't want to tell the village about the location of their hideout, he wanted to deal with them personally. Examining how they fought, he asked help from Rock lee. Reduced to a shriveled old man, the only thing preserving his life through ,almost, two centuries was his maintained to perfection physical healt, combined with the power of the 8 inner gates. Rock lee agreed to train Misaki in the ways of taijutsu, so he could attack the bandits directly (without giving them any chakra to abzorb). Once they were done, Misaki had became very good at close range combat. He even went as far as mastering the first gate. Anything beyond that, however, threw him into an instant coma . However, he compensated by combining his taijutsu techniques with his sword. After paying a second visit to the group of bandits, he slaughtered them and burnt down their hideout. After that, he deserted his home and became a rogue ninja himself. 'Roleplaying Library: '''Approved by: ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))